WuFeis new friend Hannah
by Lyra Koshima
Summary: Okay...I'm not sure if this is the right genre...but what the heck. This is a story about WuFei who meets a little girl named Hannah who really likes WuFei, but he doesn't know why. Quatre figures out what Hannah has. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. A little girl with what?

Chapter 1

WuFei and a Little Girl

            WuFei was meditating in his living room when all of the sudden he was disturbed by the voice of a little girl crying and a bunch of other kids laughing. He ran outside to see what all of the noise was and was going to yell at the little kids making all of the noise during his meditation.

            "Hey you kids…" he yelled as he opened the door, but he didn't finish because of what he saw. The other four kids were running away, but there was one little girl about 7 years old sitting against the wall crying. So WuFei walked over to the little girl. But as she looked up, he noticed that she looked a little different from normal kids, her eyes were more almond shaped and she talked kind of funny.

            "What's wrong little girl?" the Chinese pilot asked the child. 

            "They 'ere bein' mean to me" the girl said between gasps for breath. She stood up and looked right at WuFei. "My nanes Hannah, nank you for tellin' them to go away!" and she hugged WuFei then started running down the street in a funny kind of way. WuFei just stared blankly as the little girl ran. 

            "Well that was…weird" WuFei thought to himself, then went home to finish his meditation, and didn't think of the incident again until the next week when he saw Hannah walking down the street by herself. Hannah spotted WuFei then ran across the road and right up to WuFei.  "'Ello i's me Hannah! Member me?" Hannah asked with a big smile on her face.

            "Yes…" WuFei said trailing off. What did this girl want? He didn't even do anything…why was she being so friendly? "Whut's your nane?" the little girl asked "WuFei" he responded. "Oh cool!" Hannah yelled, obviously excited. "Well… I have to go now." WuFei explained to the child. "Okay bye 'Fei!" she said and ran off again.

            WuFei smiled to himself…this little girl liked him, but he didn't know why. He didn't do anything to help her…

            "Hey WuFei… who was that little kid you were talking to today?" Duo asked WuFei at the dinner. "I don't know, she was just some kid." WuFei replied "She seemed really excited to see you…are you sure you don't know her?" asked Quatre 

"Yeah, I just saw her the other day and she was crying, but it's kind or hard to understand her. Her speech is kind of slurred. I think that there's something wrong with her." WuFei said and continued eating his food.

 "…what do you think that it is?" Trowa questioned. 

" I don't know," WuFei replied "but next time I see her, I'm going to ask her."

 "You'd better not ask her, If she knows better, it might hurt her feelings." Quatre explained. "Tell me next time you see her, and I might be able to tell by her looks." 

  " Thanks Quatre. I'll tell you next time." Then WuFei went upstairs to sleep, but he didn't sleep easy because for some reason he kept thinking of Hannah and the fact that she seemed to like him so much and he'd hardly said two words to her. Then the next week about the same time he saw Hannah again walking down the street. 

"Hannah!" WuFei yelled "Hey 'Fei!" Hannah said running across the street. Quatre saw the girl and knew right away what she had…

~*~ TO BE CONTINUED ~*~

Lyra: Okay…I know it's a cliffhanger, but I have to finish this, so I'll make chapters…I'll finish if I get reviews.

Niko: Which isn't going to happen…

Lyra: It might…oh what the heck! I'll finish it anyway, but please review anyway. 


	2. A chalk cat

****

Chapter 2 

The Chalk Cat

            "I know exactly what Hannah has!" Quatre thought to himself as he looked out the window to see WuFei talking to the 7 year old with the long black hair and the glasses.

            "Judging by the way her face looks, she probably has Down syndrome." Quatre explained to WuFei once he came inside. "So that's why she talks so funny…today when she came over she was telling that she plays tee-ball! She really likes to talk." WuFei told Quatre "She's friendly too…_really_ friendly, she even gave me a hug before she ran off today!" "Really?" Duo asked walking into the living room. "Yeah…she's a cute kid."

            The next week, WuFei was walking to the super market to get some things that Heero needed to make dinner when he saw Hannah in her front yard playing with chalk in her driveway, drawing a picture of a cat. She heard someone walking down the sidewalk and looked up. 

            "Hey 'Fei!" Hannah yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug. "Hi! Whut's you doin' here?" She asked "I'm just going to the store to get some stuff for a friend." The pilot explained "Oh cool! You wanna see da picture of my cat?" she asked with a big smile on her face "Alright, but then I have to go to the store okay?" WuFei said 

"Okay, I's understand. Look!" Hannah exclaimed pointing to picture of the cat that she drew on the driveway "Oh it's great Hannah." WuFei told her "I really like it." "Nanks "Fei! See you laler." She smiled, then gave him a hug and went inside. WuFei smiled, and then started walking to the store. 

"You seen Hannah lately?" Duo asked WuFei at when he got home from the store "Yeah, I saw her drawing a picture in her driveway of a cat, it was pretty good too." WuFei said "Yeah? Hey, next time she comes by, can I talk to her?" Quatre asked, "Sure, she'd probably like to meet you." "Great, I'd like to talk to her too…"Quatre said

~*~ TO BE CONTINUED ~*~

Lyra: Sorry for the suspense…but time runs short

Niko: Do you really know a kid with Down syndrome?

Lyra: Yeah…someone I work with has a daughter named Hannah with Down syndrome, and she brings her to work sometimes and I talk to her, she's a little hard to understand, but she's a sweet kid… and I think she deserves a fic. 

Niko: And plus she's always talking about WuFei right?

Lyra: right… she thinks she's going to… wait, I don't want to give away the next chapter with her most famous line…so you'll all have to wait, and REVIEW!          


	3. Most famous line

Chapter 3  
  
The other 5 pilots meet Hannah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next week Hannah was walking down the street, like she did every week, walking the block from her friend Kara's house back to her house, but this time, she walked down the other end of the street to say hi to WuFei. But this time, she saw two other people besides WuFei walking around the lawn doing stuff. It was Duet and Quatre, who also wanted to meet this little girl that WuFei always talked about.  
  
WuFei noticed her walking around the corner. "Hey Quatre and Duet! Here she comes." WuFei yelled to the two other pilots across the lawn. Duet and Quatre walked across the lawn to join WuFei who was sitting on the grass.  
  
  
  
"Hey 'Fei!" Hannah said then ran up and hugged him "Hi Hannah, these are my friends Quatre," and he pointed to Quatre. "and Duet." He said, motioning to Duet.  
  
"Hi 'Atre, and Duet!" Hannah chirped. Quatre smiled. She was a cute little kid, he was glad to have met her. Duet liked her too, especially the way she talked. But she did seem to like WuFei the most. Just then, Duo came outside and saw Hannah. "Who's she?" he asked "This is Hannah, she's a friend of WuFei's," Duet explained "oh, hi Hannah, I'm Duo!" "Hi Duo." Hannah said "Well guys…I's got to go now… bye!" she yelled and started skipping down the street.  
  
Later in the week, Hannah once again went to Kara's house and on her way home, she stopped by WuFei's, but this time, she only saw Heero and Trowa walking in the front door. "Where's 'Fei?" she yelled to the other two pilots.  
  
Trowa turned around to see a little girl with a confused look on her face. "Who's that?" Heero whispered to Trowa. "I think it's Hannah, you know, the little girl with Down syndrome that WuFei talks about." Trowa answered "Oh, he's right inside Hannah, I'll go get him." Heero yelled to the little girl on the sidewalk.  
  
WuFei walked out to see Hannah. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming today." WuFei said " I's went to my frien' Kara's house!" she replied. "So I gotta go home, so I's stopped to see you!" "That's great Hannah!" WuFei smiled. He was glad she came, it gave him an excuse to get out of eating Heero's burnt chicken.  
  
So WuFei stayed outside with Hannah for a little while until her mom was yelling down the street for her. "Oops! I's stayed too lon'. I gots to go. Bye 'Fei." And then she ran down the street.  
  
"Hannah, who was that you were talking to?" her mother asked "I's my frien' 'Fei. I luve 'Fei, he's nice 'o me." Hannah exclaimed. "You like WuFei?" she questioned, making sure she had her daughters words right. "Yeah, I'm… I…I…" she stuttered "I gonna marry 'uFei!" she yelled and her mother laughed.  
  
As WuFei silently accepted his fate and walked back into the house to face Heero's burnt chicken, he thought about Hannah, he liked these little weekly visits from Hannah, and listening to her talk about whatever it was she would talk about. Although it wasn't always easy to understand her, there was just something about her…he hoped she would continue to come every week and talk to him.  
  
  
  
~*~ OWARI ~*~  
  
Lyra: And so concludes my pathetic attempt at a 


End file.
